Only Safe Place
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: 'Kurt had never actually been punched before. Slushies in his face? Of course. Thrown into the dumpster? All the time, though not lately. And the daily shoves into the lockers? Duh. But punched…never.' AU Post Furt  right before transfer  Klaine Angst


**And here we are again folks! Another fan fiction based on the fan art of Muchacha10 on DeviantART! This one is called "Klaine Sketch: Only Safe Place". You can also find a good colored version of it by MicWits101 also on DeviantART. It's a very, very, very angst ridden drawing, so this story will be too!**

**It's also an AU. A different take on how Kurt would transfer to Dalton. **

**GLEE**

Kurt hadn't seen it coming. He had been walking to his car, taking the short cut through the back of the school, and suddenly he was being pulled by rough arms.

Kurt found himself pushed up against a wall so hard his head spun. Kurt saw that there was a group of about five jocks in front of him. Azimio was the one holding him against a wall. The look on his face made Kurt's blood run cold.

Azimio said things that Kurt, even with all the bullying he had experience, had never heard before. The words tore through his heart like bullets.

And then the first fist landed in Kurt's face. Then another in his stomach. Azimio's hands had left his shoulders and Kurt felt to the ground, gasping for air. He was wheezing, breathless from the punch, but also the shock.

Kurt had never actually been punched before. Slushies in his face? Of course. Thrown into the dumpster? All the time, though not lately. And the daily shoves into the lockers? Duh. But punched…never.

"Fag," hissed Azimio. The other guys laughed.

Kurt wished for someone to pass by. It was late, though. School had ended over an hour ago. Kurt had just gotten out of Glee and they were in a more deserted part of the school.

Looking up at his tormentors, Kurt dimly was aware of the fact that Karofsky wasn't there. Maybe he had finally come to his senses, thought Kurt, hopeful.

That wasn't going to help him now, though.

It seemed like they were all on him at the same time. At least one was holding him up as the others used him as a punching bag. At some point, he was just laying on the ground as he was kicked and verbally abused.

Pain. That's all there was. Just this white hot pain all over his body. Kurt almost hoped that he would black out. He came close a dozen times, it seemed.

"Hey!" he heard a shout, different than all the others. There was a lull in the kicks. They stopped. Kurt's vision swam in front of him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cold tile.

Kurt thought he heard a conversation. Then the shuffling of feet leaving and voices laughing. Then he felt a hand on his chin, pulling it up, as if to inspect him. A loud sigh.

Kurt wanted to open his eyes. He tried, but it seemed like his left was already swelling shut. Instead, Kurt moaned and was only able to make out a large figure out of the slit in his right eye.

Next, Kurt heard the soft tones of a phone. Just three tones, so he knew that the person had called 911. The person walked away, down the hall to speak to on the phone.

Kurt must have faded out of consciousness, because the next thing he knew, he was being gently roused. Again, Kurt couldn't open his eyes. He just whimpered in pain.

"It's ok, we're here to help," said a woman's voice. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kurt," he muttered. His jaw hurt. Everything hurt.

"Ok, Kurt, we're going to take you to the hospital," she said. "Can you give us a number so we can call your parents?"

"Phone," said Kurt. "Pocket."

Gentle hands probed his pockets lightly and produced his phone. The woman scrolled through until she found it. "I'm calling the number labeled 'Dad,' ok sweetie?" Kurt grunted.

His dad. Oh, his dad. Kurt hoped that his heart could take this.

Kurt was aware of the woman's voice as a few other paramedics put a thing around his neck and then loaded him onto a stretcher. Kurt tried not to make too much noise, but oh my god, the pain.

"Hello, is this Kurt's father?" said the woman. She paused. "This is Jennifer Grant of the Lima Valley Hospital. I'm sorry, sir, but we found your son in pretty bad shape at McKinley High School. We're taking him to the ER right now."

There was another long pause. Kurt was sure they were moving down the hall now. He realized that the woman, Jennifer, had a hand in his. "I'll be able to explain more at the hospital, sir. I really don't know much, either. Kurt is conscious, but not exactly aware, I think." Another pause. "Yes, sir, I will stay with him until you arrive. I promise."

Then Jennifer hung up. Kurt was loaded into the ambulance. He could feel the bright lights inside it and even see it through his eye lids. "Your dad is coming, Kurt," said the woman. "I know it might hurt to speak, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Bullies," said Kurt. "They grabbed…me. Azimio…" Kurt was winded just from speaking a few words.

"Why did they do this to you?" asked Jennifer. Kurt could actually hear the hurt in her voice.

Kurt gasped as a needle was put into his arm. He knew it was probably to help him, but Kurt hated needles.

After a deep breath - even that hurt, his lungs felt like they were on fire - he told the woman. "Gay," he said.

Jennifer gasped. Kurt felt a hand on his forehead, then it went to smooth out his hair. "You poor thing," she whispered.

Kurt heard her voice shift. He was sure she was speaking to another person in the vehicle. "Hate crime," she said, malice in her voice.

Kurt probably dozed off for a while, because the next thing he knew he was being lifted on the stretcher again. "It's ok," said Jennifer. He had jumped pretty badly at the movement.

It was all a blur of lights and voices for a long time. There were hands all over his body. His shirt was cut off him, Kurt sure hoped that they would replace it. It was a Mark Jacobs. People were taking his pulse and asking him questions. Jennifer answered a few times, because she mentioned that it hurt for him to talk.

They started an IV on Kurt and he was actually glad he was so hurt. He couldn't protest about it. They would have never gotten an IV in him if he was his usual self, that was sure.

"Kurt! Oh my god, Kurt!" Kurt's good eye opened wide. That was his dad's voice.

"Sir, I must as you to leave and -"

"That's my son!" his dad's voice cracked. "My boy! Let me see him!"

"Let him in," said Jennifer's clam voice. "You're more or less down with patching him up. It's his father."

A person above Kurt sighed. Suddenly his dad was in his line of vision. Kurt could see tears sparkling in his eyes. "Oh god Kurt, who did this to you?" his voice was laced with pain, worry and anger.

"Dad, your heart," said Kurt as loudly as he dared.

"Damn my heart," said Burt. "You're my heart." His dad was holding his hand in Kurt's. "If you're broken, I'm broken." His voice was breaking.

His dad was crying. His dad didn't cry. The most Kurt had seen for years was the wedding a few days ago. His eyes had been watery, but they weren't full blown tears yet. Kurt did enough crying for the two of them. That's how it has always been.

Now, however, tears were falling down Burt's face.

"Burt, is he ok?" It was Carole.

"Holy crap," breathed the voice of Finn. Kurt couldn't see either of them yet. He couldn't turn his head.

"Are you Kurt's mother?" asked Jennifer. She surrendered Kurt's other hand.

"I'm his step-mother," said Carole absently. She was halfway in Kurt's line of vision now. Her face was red. Tears were already starting in her eyes, too. "Oh Kurt," she cooed, smoothing his hair like Jennifer had done.

Jennifer must be a mother, thought Kurt idly. The hair thing must be a mom thing. Kurt could sort of remember his own mom doing that to him when he was sick or hurt.

"Dude." Finn had appeared next to his mother. Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. Kurt could see his lips trembling. Oh my god, Finn couldn't cry. Not Finn, too.

"What happened?" asked Burt.

Kurt was so tired. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Thankfully, Jennifer jumped in for him. "Kurt said that it was some bullies at school. One named Azimio, I think. They did it because…because he's gay." Jennifer said this cautiously. She probably wasn't sure if Kurt was out to his family yet.

"Those bastards," hissed Finn. Carole didn't even tell Finn to watch his language. "I'll kill them."

"They did this," said Burt. "Because of something so stupid?"

"Oh sweetheart," said Carole softly. "You said that you were having problems. Why didn't you say they were this bad?"

"They weren't," said Kurt weakly. "Until today."

"We will be filing charges," said Burt firmly.

"Of course," said Jennifer. "I was just about to advice you do that. I'll have to fill out a report first, of course. We'll also take pictures of all your son's injuries."

Jennifer told Burt a few other things. Kurt tuned it out for the most part. Then he realized that Jennifer was gone from the room. "Where's Jennifer?" asked Kurt, fear surging through him. He needed her.

"She just went to fill things out and ask someone to come and take pictures of you," said Carole in a smooth voice. Kurt sighed.

"The nurse wants to sedate you for a while, Kurt," said his dad. "For the pain. And they're starting you on morphine. Is that ok?" Kurt nodded slightly.

"Is there anything you need before they put you under?"

Kurt's mind raced, then suddenly there was a face in his head. "Blaine," choked Kurt.

"Who?" asked Burt, confused. Of course he would be. Mercedes was the only one he had ever mentioned Blaine too.

"In my phone," said Kurt. "Blaine. Just call him. I need him." Tears started to leak from Kurt's eyes. "I need him."

"Shh," soothed Carole. "We'll get him for you. You just calm down."

And then Kurt was drifting off. The voices of his family were becoming softer and softer until there was nothing but Blaine's face and silence.

….

Blaine saw his caller ID and grinned. It was Kurt. "Hello, Kurt," chirped Blaine happily.

"Uh, is this Blaine?" asked a gruff voice that most definitely wasn't Kurt.

"Yes, it is."

The man coughed. "I don't really know who you are," he said honestly. "But Kurt asked for you."

Fear shot through Blaine like rocket. "What do you mean, asked for me?"

There was a pause. "Kurt is in the hospital. Some kids roughed him up pretty bad. He asked for you before the sedated him."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," said Blaine instantly. His mind was racing. He jumped on his feet and was already reaching for his keys in his pockets.

"Thank you," said the man. "Just…thank you."

And then he hung up. Blaine ran to the parking lot and got into his car quickly. Kurt needed him.

….

"I can't believe this could happen," said Mercedes hollowly.

"I can't believe we aren't out finding the bastards that did this and ramming their faces in," said Puck angrily.

"Because we want them in juvie," said Artie. "Not you, Puck."

Puck didn't say anything, he just continued to pace in the waiting room.

Everyone in the Glee club had been called by Finn and notified that Kurt was in the hospital. They arrived within minutes of each other, filling the waiting room. Even Mr. Shue was there, pain etched into his features. When Finn had saw him, he had fell into his arms and cried, unashamed even though most everyone had been there.

It was like when he found out that Quinn was pregnant. When he thought that it was his.

Mr. Shue was like another one of their parents. All of them. They didn't always think of him this way, but he really was.

The group had been waiting for over an hour. Finn reported that Kurt was still sedated. He was being moved to a room out of the ER and after that they were going to be allowed to visit him.

Many of the Glee members were a mess. Mercedes had cried for thirty minutes after arriving at the hospital. Tina was still sniffling and Brittany seemed to be one of the worst hit. She was cuddled against Santana, holding on to Artie's hand.

All of them jumped when a boy rushed into the waiting room. He was wearing a tie, but it was loose around his neck. His hair was messy, like he had been running his hand through it repeatedly. His eyes scanned the room and finally settled on Mercedes.

"Mercedes," he said, out of breath. "Is he ok? I tried to get here sooner, but I didn't want to speed, either."

Mercedes rose from her chair and was quickly at the boy's side. She hugged him tightly and started tearing up again. "They did it because he was gay, Blaine," she wept. "Gay."

The boy, Blaine, patted Mercedes on the back. "What did they do?" he asked, pain in his eyes. "The man that called me didn't say much. He just said that Kurt asked for me."

"That was Burt, Kurt's dad," said Finn. "You're Blaine?" Blaine nodded.

"Isn't that a Dalton uniform?" asked Rachel, who was now standing and frowning.

"Yes," said Blaine. "Where is Kurt? Can I see him?"

"He's still sedated," said Finn. "We're waiting."

Blaine looked helpless. Mercedes lead him to a chair next to her.

"Are you a Warbler?" asked Rachel suspiciously.

"It's not the time, Rachel," snapped Mercedes.

"Yes," said Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachel, ignoring Mercedes.

"Because Kurt asked for him, Rachel," said Finn.

"Why would Kurt do that?" asked Rachel, comically waving her arms. "He's the enemy!"

"Kurt's my friend," said Blaine softly. "He has been since his feeble attempt to spy on the Warblers." Blaine actually chuckled at the memory. "He was so bad at it." Blaine frowned. "And I tried to help with a bully. But…I didn't think things were this bad."

"You helped him with a bully? At our school? What makes you so qualified?" asked Rachel.

Blaine tried to remind himself that this girl, Rachel, was just being protective of Kurt, but she was just so annoying. "Because I'm gay, too," he retorted. "I know what it's like to be so bullied by people, you can't even eat. Or sleep. Or feel anything but fear. I've been exactly where Kurt is now - beaten within an inch of my life without mercy by kids who thought being gay was the worst thing I have ever offered humanity."

Blaine was breathing heavily. He hadn't said those words in so long. He hadn't needed to. He thought that maybe, one day, he would tell Kurt what he had been through, but it had been so far in the future that Blaine hadn't even consider it.

Now, Kurt was where Blaine was almost a year ago.

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Rachel in undertone. "I didn't…know." Rachel dropped to her knees and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine might have pulled away if he had the strength.

Rachel spoke softly so only Blaine and Mercedes could really hear. The rest of the Glee club sensed that this wasn't a conversation to hear, anyway, and continued to speak to each other.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "My dads went through the same thing when they were younger. My one dad had his arm broken when he was our age because of that kind of hate. And my other dad was never physically assaulted, but he's had more nasty things said to him than anyone ever has probably had said to anyone."

Blaine looked at this loud girl in front of him. Two dads, huh? She had tears in her eyes. "I've never told Kurt that he should feel comfortable enough to come to me for anything he needs. That I can direct him to my dads if he needs advice or guidance. I've always felt like Kurt and I could share something special together. I just…" Rachel stumbled over her words. "I've never actually said it and I don't know why."

Blaine swallowed, his mouth dry. "But you get the chance," he reminded. "Kurt is ok. He has to be." Rachel nodded.

"Finn." Carole, walked into the waiting room.

"Mom." Finn jumped up and hurried to his mom. "Is he ok? What's happening?"

"He's fine. He just woke up and he's been moved to a room."

"Can we see him?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes, he wanted all of you to come," said Carole. "It breaks hospital visiting rules, but Jennifer pulled a few strings and they're turning a blind eye."

The entire group stood and followed Carole a few floors up. Finn pulled Blaine up to where he was with his mom. "Mom, this is Blaine."

"Oh thank goodness," she said. "Kurt asked for you the moment he woke up." Blaine's heart jumped in his chest at this news. "I don't know who you are, but you must be important to him."

When the arrived in front of a room that Carole opened and walked into, Blaine was nervous. He followed Finn and Mercedes into the room.

His heart broke a thousand times over at the sight in front of him. Kurt's face was purple and bruised. His left eye seemed swelled shut and his other eye was already getting a dark hue around it. He was in a hospital gown, so unlike him. It made him look fragile.

Mercedes was the first at his side. She kissed his cheek and forehead softly. "Oh babe," she cooed.

"Mercedes," he said. His voice was tight. Blaine knew that it probably hurt to speak.

"Two of his ribs were broken," explained Burt to the group watching. "His left lung was almost crushed. And of course there's just bruises everywhere."

The group just looked at Kurt in an awed silence.

"Blaine."

The way Kurt said his name made Blaine feel special. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side. "Kurt," he cried. The tears were starting again, falling faster than he could even think of a reason for them. "Oh god, Kurt."

Blaine reached out and traced the bruises on Kurt's face. Then he leaned over and kissed his cheek, resting his forehead on Kurt's. He didn't care that all the eyes in the room were on him. He didn't care that Blaine had decided that Kurt and he should be friends as long as possible before maybe perusing a relationship.

"I never wanted this to happen to you," said Blaine. "I didn't want you to have this pain."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

Blaine pulled his forehead away from Kurt's and stroked his face with his hand. "You know how I said that I had bullies at my old school and that's why I went to Dalton?" Kurt nodded, then winced. "I didn't exactly say the extend to which they bullied me."

Kurt's one eye widened. "You mean?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "They did this." Blaine closed his eyes to remember. The pain as fist after fist collided with his face. The words that they said. Then Blaine imagined this happening to Kurt.

"How could anyone do that to you?" whispered Blaine. "You're Kurt Hummel. You're beautiful and a horrible spy. You're original and generally fabulous. You could just be everything that is good with the world. How could people hate you enough to do this?"

Kurt didn't have an answer for him. He just stared up at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine sniffled and stood. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead again. "I'll let the rest of your friends talk to you," he said. "I don't want to hog you."

Blaine walked away and ended up standing next to Finn, who Blaine recognized as Kurt's new step-brother.

"Are you my brother's boy-friend?" he asked after a long moment. A blonde cheerleader was standing next to Kurt's bed now with a boy in a wheelchair.

Blaine looked up at Finn. He was so tall. "No," said Blaine slowly. He looked at Kurt. There was a small smile on his face as the blonde girl said something to him. "But I would like to be, if that's ok."

"It's very ok," said Finn. "You seem right for him."

"I hope so," said Blaine.

Finn put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed. Blaine watched as the rest of Kurt's Glee club made tearful reunions with the boy that, just over an hour ago, had been leaving Glee practice smiling and whole.

…..

Burt had offered Blaine a bed at the Hummel's house. He, too, at took Blaine aside and asked if he was Kurt's boyfriend. He gave the same answer to him as he gave Finn. Burt seemed to accept this.

Blaine also took the offer of staying in Lima. He didn't want to leave Kurt now. So Blaine called Dalton and told them that he wouldn't be there for a few days. It was Wednesday today, so they did still have a fair bit of the week left. When he explained the situation, the just wished him luck and to be strong.

Blaine stayed with the Hummels as long as he could. It was almost 9 at night when the last Glee member left. Mercedes and Mr. Shue, who offered Mercedes a drive home.

Finally, Carole decided that they should be getting home. Burt said that he would be staying the night. The hospital had a couch in the room. Blaine said his goodbye to Kurt, as well as Finn and Carole, and then he followed them out.

Blaine followed Carole in his car. He was surprised he was able to drive, he was so tired and worn out.

He followed Carole and Finn into their house. It was nice, thought Blaine. He was sure that Kurt had done some of the decorating. "Finn, dear, can you get shirt of yours for Blaine to wear?" Finn nodded and went down the hall. Carole lead him down some stairs to Kurt's basement room.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He looked around at Kurt's room. It was very…Kurt. It was neat, although his desk was a little messy. It was tastefully decorated. The only thing that didn't match the décor was a huge poster of Lady Gaga. Blaine smiled.

"Here are some PJ pants," said Carole, handing him a pair of grey sweats. "I figure that Kurt's bottoms will fit you, but all his shirts are probably a little big for you." Finn was walking down the stairs with a red shirt. He gave it to Blaine.

"Thanks," said Blaine thickly.

"Why don't you change and then come up stairs. I'm going to make some tea." Carole and Finn went up the stairs.

Blaine looked around the room for a moment, then found the bathroom in the corner of the basement and quickly took off his Dalton uniform. He hung it over a chair and changed into the clothes. Finn's shirt was huge on him, but it was comfortable, and Kurt's pants were a little snug.

Blaine went up stairs and followed the sounds from the kitchen. Carole already had a steaming mug of tea waiting for him on the counter. She asked him about sugar and milk. He just wanted sugar. Then Blaine cautiously drank the hot liquid so he wouldn't burn his tongue.

Finn came into the kitchen a few minutes later, also changed into more comfortable clothes for bed. He got a huge mug of tea as well.

"How long have you and Kurt been friends, Blaine?" asked Carole.

"Almost a month," said Blaine quietly.

"Ah," said Carole. Blaine was sure she was wondering why Kurt hadn't mentioned him.

"It's a little difficult," he said trying to sooth her nerves. "I'm so far away and I do go to a rival school. We thought it best not to…advertise our friendship."

Carole nodded and there was silence in the kitchen as the three people took sips from their mugs. The tea was nice. The warm water hit his stomach and there was instant comfort.

"And you're, uh, gay?" asked Carole awkwardly. It isn't a question you ask someone you just met.

Blaine smiled wanly. "Yes, Mrs. Hummel."

"Carole," she said, then she gave him an intense stare over her steaming mug. "You'll treat my son well, right?"

Blaine saw Finn smile out of the corner of his eye. Carole had quickly claimed Kurt as her own.

"Always," said Blaine. "If he'll have me," Blaine added. Carole nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Blaine finished his tea and then went down stairs. Carole said he would just sleep in Kurt's bed. It felt strange to crawl into the bed that Kurt slept in. When Blaine laid his head on the pillow, it actually smelled like him.

This made Blaine aware as to why he was in this bed, but Kurt wasn't. His eyes teared up. He knew that Kurt would be ok, physically at least, but Blaine knew what it was like after the attack. The constant fear. Jumping with every sound. Nightmares, even.

Blaine sighed and tried to stop thinking about it. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

….

Blaine had tried to take the back way, to avoid the group of mean looking guys, but it seemed like they knew what he was thinking. At first,, the taunting was the same as it always was. They pushed him around and called him names. Then, one of the guys pushed him way to hard and he felt to the ground.

His face was scratched by the pavement. It was hot on his skin.

"Oh look," laughed one of the guys. "The fag doesn't bleed rainbows."

"That's surprising," said another. He kicked him in the stomach and Blaine doubled over in pain. "Did that hurt?" laughed the boy. He kicked him again.

It was like a frenzy of sharks. The sight of blood set them off, it seemed. There was just so many hands on him, punching him and tearing his bag off his shoulder. They opened it and poured his books over his body. His AP History book was particularly painful.

He knew that class would bite him in the ass one day.

It seemed to last forever. Then, one of the guys suggested that they get some McDonalds. They started to leave, but one of the guys spit in Blaine's face before leaving.

Blaine wish he at the strength to wipe it away, but all he could do was lay there and stare at the sky. It was a bright blue and the clouds floated by without a care. It was as if nothing happened.

Blaine stayed there until the sky had become a orange color. The tears had stopped from his eyes a while ago. There was nothing else in him. He couldn't get up. Everything hurt.

Hurt. Pain. Embarrassment. It seared in his throat.

Blaine jumped up from the bed, falling out with the covers wrapped around him. "Blaine, sweetie, stop!" He heard Carole's voice and felt her calming hands on him. Blaine's face was wet.

He hadn't had a nightmare for over six months. It seemed like that streak was over, though.

Blaine found his way into Carole's arms. She patted his back and whispered soothing things to him. Blaine found himself choking through his story. He told this woman everything. He told her that a janitor on his way out of the school had found him. He told her that his sister was the first at the hospital and he had never seen her cry so much in his life.

"It's ok, dear," said Carole. "You're safe now."

"But Kurt," blubbered Blaine. "That happened to him. Why did it happen to him?"

"I don't know, sweetie," said Carole, smoothing down Blaine's hair. "Bad things just happen to good people."

Carole helped Blaine stand. He was a little ashamed at his tears. Carole grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She let the water run in the sink and grabbed a washcloth from a shelf. She wet it and told him to lean over. She put it on his neck for a few moments. It was nice. Blaine had been sweating like crazy during his nightmare.

Blaine splashed water on his face and accepted the towel from Carole. She told him that he should shower and get dressed. They were going to the hospital again soon. "Look through Kurt's clothes. I'm sure there will be something that can fit you."

Blaine found a pair of old jeans in Kurt's huge closet and a long sleeved navy shirt. He took a quick shower. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair. It was useless without any of his gel and he couldn't even begin to find his way through all of Kurt's stuff. Blaine wasn't a fan o his curly hair, but he would have to deal.

Before walking up stairs, Blaine slipped into his Dalton shoes and grabbed a red hoodie from Kurt's closet. When he got up stairs, Carole offered him a choice of breakfast foods. Finn was eating some cereal, so Blaine chose that.

After they ate, they got into Carole's car and drove to the hospital. When they got into Kurt's room he was sitting up and eating his own breakfast. He smiled at them when they entered. He looked a little better today. Less broken, though the bruises on his face were more pronounced.

"You look better," said Blaine after greeting Kurt's father and taking his seat beside Kurt. Burt was taking the car back home to shower and then come back.

"I look like crap," said Kurt. His voice was stronger, too. That was good. "Your hair."

Blaine put a hand through his curly hair. "It's crazy, I know. I didn't have anything to style it."

"It's nice," said Kurt softly. Then he his eyes traveled down Blaine's body. "My clothes?" he grinned.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not all. They look good on you," Kurt said smirking.

"Anything new happen, Kurt?" asked Carole.

"Jennifer came in about thirty minutes ago," said Kurt. "She asked me to identify the guys who…" Kurt paused. "I did. They're going to their houses now and arresting them."

The room was silent. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's hand as he spoke. "Will they be charged?" He asked.

"Yes," said Kurt. "They have more than enough evidence."

"Kurt," said Blaine slowly, looking up at his face this time. "Was one of the guys…Karofsky?"

Kurt frowned. "No. He wasn't there." Blaine nodded. That was good, at least. "But I think he…" Kurt hesitated. "I think he was the one that stopped them from doing more. I think I heard his voice. And Jennifer played me the 911 call. It was him, I think. He helped me." Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes.

"Karofsky?" asked Finn. "Really? He _helped_?"

"You don't even know how surprising that fact is," said Blaine dryly. He looked at Kurt. "Maybe he's coming around?"

"Maybe," said Kurt. He looked exhausted again. Finn turned on the television in the room and they sat in relative silence. The subject of Kurt and is attack weren't talked about.

Later in the afternoon, Kurt was released from the hospital. He was given pain medication by the butt load.

"I can wheel myself out," muttered Kurt. "I had to wheel myself around in one of these things for over a week. I did a dance and song in one!"

"It's hospital policy," said Blaine as he pushed Kurt out of the hospital in the wheel chair. He was helped into the car by Blaine and Finn and they drove home. When they got there, Finn carried Kurt down to his basement. Kurt had protested, but in the end he cautiously put his arms around Finn's neck so he wouldn't fall.

Blaine and Carole brought a lot of pillows down stairs for Kurt's bed. Carole went to get Kurt some soup, leaving Finn and Blaine with Kurt.

Finn pulled up a chair, but Blaine just sat next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. After Carole had brought the soup for Kurt, they put in a movie. When the movie was done, Finn said that some of the Glee members wanted to come over, too. Kurt ok-ed it.

In the next thirty minutes, everyone was in Kurt's basement. Mercedes had taken up residence on Kurt's other side on the bed. Rachel had come with her dads. The older of the two, a man with dark skin and a kind face, was holding a vase of followers. He sat it on Kurt's beside table and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it.

"Be strong," he said resolutely.

The other man smiled at Blaine and Kurt's intertwined hands. "Have a good time, Rachel."

"Thanks daddy," said Rachel, kissing his cheek. Then she hugged the other man. "Bye dad." The two men disappeared up stairs. Kurt heard his dad stop them and invite them for a cup of coffee.

"They're nice," said Blaine. Rachel smiled and then sat on the edge of the bed.

More and more of the Glee club came. Finn also carried Artie down the stairs and sat him on a chair with Brittany. Everyone took up couch space and chairs, others getting a space on Kurt's bed.

Carole ordered pizzas for everyone. After talking for a while, they decided that a movie would be good. They let Kurt pick "Sound of Music" even though most of the guys hated the choice.

Kurt leaned in to Blaine for the movie and Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Mercedes kept a hand in Kurt's. They were over halfway into the movie when Kurt drifted to sleep. Blaine smiled to Mercedes over Kurt's head.

They let the guys take the movie out and instead put it on some cartoons. After another hour, the kids started drifting out. They all said by to Finn and even Kurt, though he was sleeping. Most of the girls planted a kiss on his relaxed features.

Finally it was only Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. Finn and Rachel went up stairs, were her dads were still talking to Burt. "Burt is probably asking them everything he can think of about being gay," said Mercedes. "He probably wants advice from two guys that are so much older." Blaine nodded.

They heard the door open and shut from upstairs another time. Rachel must have left. Finn didn't come back down, though.

Blaine and Mercedes talked for a long time. Mercedes found that Blaine actually was a really nice guy to talk to when she wasn't so bent out of shape about not having tots.

Finally Mercedes' mom called her, saying that she was there to pick her up. Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek and said good-bye to Blaine.

Blaine didn't mind being alone with the sleeping boy. He was able to stare at his face for as long as he wanted. Kurt actually looked tranquil as he slept. Carefree. Like nothing bad had actually happened to him.

Blaine knew that something was wrong after a few minutes. Kurt moaned in his sleep. At first, Blaine passed it off as pain. Then he whimpered. "Stop," he said.

"Kurt, wake up," said Blaine, fear racing through his veins. He shook him as much as he dared. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

Kurt's eyes shot open, at least one. The other could only feebly open half way. A half scream came out of his mouth and he jumped in Blaine's arms.

"It's ok," said Blaine quickly, trying to get Kurt to look at him. Kurt's eyes were full of terror. "It was just a nightmare."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "But it did happen. It did."

Blaine's stomached dropped. Kurt had the nightmares that Blaine had, the ones where he relived every moment of the attack. Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I know it's scary," said Blaine. "But it's just your memory. Just a memory."

Blaine let Kurt cry into Blaine's shoulder, like Carole had for him this morning. When the tears had stopped, Blaine pulled away from Kurt and grabbed his hands in his own.

"I'm sorry it ever happened to you," he said softly.

"Can I…can I tell you what happened?" asked Kurt. He looked like a scared child.

"Only if you want," said Blaine.

And so Kurt started talking. He describe every feeling and every action that they did. He told Blaine about how it felt when they called him the names. "That almost hurt more," said Kurt.

Kurt finished his story. There weren't any more tears left in him at that point. "How am I going to go back?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

"To school? Kurt, they aren't going to be there any more," said Blaine. "They've been arrested."

"But what if they don't stay that way? What if they get off - in a week or in 6 months - and try to do it again." Kurt's eyes were wide with fear. Blaine held on to his arms and squeezed his yes shut.

"Oh Kurt," he said.

"What happened with you?"

Blaine opened his eyes at the broken boy in front of him. They were both broken. Broken by this hate that existed in the world.

"They weren't charged," said Blaine. "Like I said, the school didn't really care. One of the kid's dads was a lawyer. It just didn't happen for me." Blaine rubbed a circle on Kurt's hand with his thumb. "So I went to Dalton."

"Dalton," said Kurt softly.

"It was my safe place," said Blaine.

Kurt eyes didn't met Blaine's when he spoke next in a hushed tone. "You're my only safe place." Kurt held Blaine's hands up in his.

"Oh, Kurt," said Blaine. He reached out a hand. He was shaking. He put his hand on Kurt's bruised face and Kurt leaned into his touch.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. Blaine softly kissed every bruise he could find on Kurt's face. His eyes, his cheeks and forehead. Then, with only a moment's hesitation, Blaine kissed Kurt's lips tenderly. He pulled back after a moment, to gauge if this was the right thing to do.

Kurt eyes opened for a moment. The look on his face told Blaine everything he needed to know. Blaine gently took Kurt's face in both his hands and kissed him soundly, though with the least amount of pressure as he could manage. He didn't want to hurt him.

It was perfect, all of it. Kurt's lips were like Blaine imagined they would be. Soft and giving and flawless. "Kurt," breathed Blaine when they separated. "You're prefect."

"I think that's you," said Kurt, a smile on his face. Blaine just laughed and caresses Kurt's face.

A few minutes later, Blaine was laying down with Kurt snuggled into his body. Every so often, Blaine would lean down and kiss Kurt's face. After a while, Kurt even built up the courage to lean up and kiss Blaine.

"Blaine?" said Kurt after a while. He seemed uncertain if he should continue. Blaine kissed his lips for a moment, urging him to continue. "Will you tell me what it was like for you?" he asked in a small voice. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course I'll tell you," said Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. Kurt squeezed back.

Blaine told him everything. It was almost easier now, since he told Carole this morning.

After that was done with, Kurt kissed him soundly. They just lay there, tangled in each other, trying to hold themselves together. They fell asleep.

The next day Kurt would ask his parents if he could transfer to Dalton. They complied. McKinley paid the Hummels a good amount of money for the incident, since it happened on their campus. The parents of one of the boys felt so bad, they wrote Kurt a check that he didn't accept. Their guilt for their son's actions was enough.

When Kurt arrived at Dalton, still bruised and frightened, he quickly sought out Blaine. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and clutched it with all his strength. Kurt told himself that he was in a safe place now.

No, he told himself after a moment. He was _with _his safe place. He looked up a Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and kissed his healing forehead and then his lips.

Kurt felt like maybe he could get through being without his friends. Maybe he could get through the pain and suffer through the nightmares. With Blaine, Kurt thought that maybe he could be whole again.

**FIN**

**Please review!**


End file.
